


Ecstacy Means Letting Go

by Afrozentundra2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Fingerfucking, Gags, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Robot Sex, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, So Wrong It's Right, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrozentundra2/pseuds/Afrozentundra2
Summary: Tony loves James. From his soft hair to his whimpers and pleas.  The man drives Tony crazy and he is completely okay with it. James is just as addicted to Tony. The touches of the other man like a drug. They complete each other.





	Ecstacy Means Letting Go

Let it never be said that Tony didn't like to take it slow. In fact he enjoyed the slow pace much more enjoyable. More torturous. Tony was a sadistic bastard that was for sure. But James knew that. James loved it. No matter how much he complained that Tony was cruel , he loved every second of it.  
“Mumpphh" James wined. The cock gag blocked any real words from escaping. It was Tony’s favorite gag. Not to much girth but long. It reached to the back the raven haired man's throat. The black silicone was beautiful on his pale skin. Tony loved it. He could stare at it all day. The drool beading at the corners of his lips. The tears in his eyes as he swallowed. The way the tip was just far enough that he could see it when he swallowed. It was beautiful. But One thing was even more beautiful. James ass. It was round and pert. And when the raven knelt that pink hole was on display like artwork. And beautiful it was.  
“What was that pet? I don't understand. Speak clearly.” Again, Tony was sadistic. He liked the sliver of frustration that shown on he mans face. James was easy to read. He smirked and placed his hands on his hips. With an almost bruising grip he matched the smaller mans thrusts. James howling as soon as Tony slammed into his prostate. The sudden movements making him lose balance and sink further onto the cock piercing him.  
Up until that point James was focused solely on bouncing up and down. He glared down at Tony . Hair sweaty and chest heaving. His thighs quivered and shook with exertion as he rose up and sunk back down. Faster and faster. Tony helping him bounce. The help giving James just a moment to think. To try and say something.  
“Pleasshhh" He cried. He was desperate. He had be riding Tony for what felt like eternity. His hands tied behind his back unable to help him in his time of need. His asshole felt swollen and his prostate was fairing no better. Tony was by no means a small man.  
“Should I help you? Do you deserve it James?” He whimpered. Of course he deserved it! He had been riding him for hours.  
“mmeeefff" Tony smiled. James suddenly felt worried.  
“Okay. Then you will cum my way.” James only had a split second before Tony practically yanked himself out of James.  
“mmmggghhhh" James refused. As soon as he was laying on the bed he shuffled his feet beneath him. He was on his back so the action not only spread his legs open but elevated his ass right to fucking level with a standing Tony. And as tempting as he was that didn’t seem to be enough to tempt Tony. The man just smiled and reached for a remote on the bed side table. Once he grabbed it he sat back on the bed, back against the headboard. James was whimpering and shaking his ass like some cheap whore. He needed it. And he needed it now. Tony had the audacity to laugh.  
“My own personal cum slut. I must be the luckiest man alive" James responded by thrusting into the air. Tony smiled and pressed a button on the remote. James as curious as he was ignored it. After all. Cumming mattered far more. Tony seemed to finally grant his semi-silent request for touch. He heaved James up. Pressing his back to Tony’s chest he let the man pin his legs open. Letting him be on display for anyone that may walk in. The avengers had a bad habit of such things. It made is blood rush even more.  
“Does my boy need me?" Tony whispered reaching a hand down to trace the puffy hole. It was bright red and had lube and cum dripping out in a thin stream. He sunk two fingers in and took pleasure in James breathing quickening. Using one hand to hold his hips down he used the other to find the familiar bundle of nerves. James had yet to have a prostate orgasm. Tony decided that would all change now. He switched between rubbing in short jerky motions, to slow strokes making sure to press down randomly. James started to twitch. The man was moaning brokenly and weakly thrusting onto his fingers. His legs shook and his entire body trembled. His back was arched and taunt like one of Clint's bow strings. Tony wanted to hear him.  
Moving his hand from his hips Tony undid the clasp to the gag at the base of James neck. The long gag covered in spit as Tony slowly removed it from his mouth. The whole time James is writhing on his fingers.  
“Tony. Tony. Tony" James sounded like a broken record. His voice was scratchy and rough sounding. Heavy with lust and desperation  
“What do you want James? Hmm? Do you want to cum on my fingers? Not even having to touch your cock-James moaned loudly- you are such a whore James. Should I even let you cum?” Tony knew he was being cruel. But the way James wined and cried out was a huge turn on. The way he clenched down on his fingers as if afraid he would removed them was exciting.  
“Please Tony!”  
“Please what?”  
“Please let me cum! I need to cum Tony"  
“Then cum" Tony rubbed his prostate harder than before. He pressed hard on it and held James as that tight coil snapped. James came with a loud cry and a jet of cum that coated his stomach and bits of his chest. Tony continued rubbing his prostate slowly as James came. His orgasm forced to stay on high for longer. Has he came down from the high the squirmed and begged as the fingers kept rubbing at him.  
“ Tony pl-please. I- I can't" James gripped at the arm that had fingers working him from the inside out. Tony smirking as he withdrew his fingers. Holding James as the man's chest heaved and he was boneless In his arms. But Tony was far from over. Tony was harder than ever before.  
There was a creak. James froze and his head shot towards the corner of the room. Mark VI stood waiting for Tony’s command. On him a new feature. A dildo. A large on at that. It was five inches around and ten inches long. Larger than any dildo's they have played with before. James could only stare as the suit was signaled to come and stand by the bed. Tony kissed the raven hair.  
“Color baby.” James glanced at Tony before looking at the suit again.  
“Yellow" He whimpered out. Tony looked at him then to Mark.  
“What if we take it slow? I will hold you.” James looked hesitant before relenting. He knew Tony. Tony knew when it was to much. He knew with out anyone saying anything when enough was enough.  
“Okay" Tony smiled and Kissed his neck. Waving to Mark VI he wrapped on arm around the mans waist and spread his legs. He reached down and circled his hole with the other. James moaned, his cock starting to come back to life. In no time Mark VI was on the bed and between both of his legs. He lined up his metal cock flush with the twitching hole and paused. Tony Kissed James to distract him and Signaled to Mark VI. The suit pushed all the way in in one steady and swift movement. Tony swallowed the cry of pain from his lover. The bot completely still as James adjusted to the size. Soon James was panting and moving his hips. The suit programmed to respond to the mans reactions. Started to move. Shallowly at first. Slow and steady. It avoided his prostate leaving James frustrated and begging for the mind numbing pleasure.  
The suit lifted James up by the chest. Its metal arms pressing them chest to chest James was not only pinned, but in an angle that brushed his prostate but never actually hit it. The cries and begging were something else. It was beautiful. Sinful really. As Tony sat back, achingly hard watching his creation held James, fucking him into oblivion. Truly scandalous. It wasn't long before James needed more.  
“Tony! Please! I need your cock. I want to come with you inside" Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He simply got on his knees and lined him self up at the already stretched entrance. James looked nervous and swallowed before nodding. Tony smiled and kissed his shoulder blade before plunging in. Might as well do it all at once. Like a band aid.  
James let out a silent scream. Tony kissed his face and neck. Rubbed his hands down his sides and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. After a few minutes he started moving. Aiming for his prostate he nailed it on every thrust driving James mad. He convulsed in overwhelming pleasure. Tony was close. He went harder and faster. James cried out as he came again. Cum hitting his chin and smearing on his and Mark VI. Tony not long after spilling inside. Mark VI slowly pulled out and retreated from the bed. Both men panting. Tony smiled and pulled out. Semen leaking out and onto the sheets. James wrapped his arms around Tony's neck sleepily.  
“God. I love you so much" Tony smiled and pulled James close.  
“I love you too James.”


End file.
